Manufacture of many electronic components, including flat panel displays, RFID tags, and various sensing applications, relies upon accurately patterning layers of electrically active materials applied to a relatively large substrate. These products are composed of several layers of different patterned materials, where it is important the layers be in specific registration. The reasons for patterning accuracy are twofold. First of all, patterned features must be reproduced across large areas of a substrate while having precise control over their dimensions. Secondly, products built with these features typically are composed of several layers of different, but interacting patterned layers, where it is important that the layers be in specific registration or alignment.
Traditionally, the precise layer alignment required for fabrication of electronic components and devices is accomplished using conventional photolithography. An electrically active layer and a photoresist layer are deposited on a substrate, the position of an existing pattern on the substrate is detected, and an exposure mask is aligned to that existing pattern. The photoresist is exposed, developed, and the electrically active material is etched. Small variations in temperature and humidity in this precise operation may be enough to introduce alignment errors; rigid glass substrates are used with stringent environmental controls to reduce these variations. At the other extreme, conventional printing techniques such as offset lithography, flexography, and gravure printing also apply multiple layers at extremely high speeds, although at substantially lower overlay accuracy.
There is a growing interest in advancing printing technology toward fabrication of thin film electrical components (such as TFTs) on flexible or plastic substrates. These substrates would be mechanically robust, lighter weight, and eventually lead to lower cost manufacturing by enabling roll-to-roll processing. In spite of the potential advantages of flexible substrates, there are many issues affecting the performance and ability to perform alignments of transistor components across typical substrate widths up to one meter or more. In particular, for example, the overlay accuracy achievable using traditional photolithography equipment can be seriously impacted by substitution of a flexible plastic substrate for the rigid glass substrates traditionally employed. Dimensional stability, particularly as the process temperature approaches the transition glass temperature (Tg) of the substrate, water and solvent swelling, anisotropic distortion, and stress relaxation are all key parameters in which plastic supports are inferior to glass.
Typical fabrication involves sequential deposition and patterning steps. Three types of registration errors are common in these fabrication processes: fixed errors, scale errors, and local misalignments. The fixed error, which refers to a uniform shift of one pattern to another, is typically dominated by the details of the motion control system. Specifically, mechanical tolerances and details of the system integration ultimately dictate how accurately the substrate may be aligned to a mask, or how accurately an integrated print device may be positioned with respect to a registration mark on a moving web. In addition to fixed errors, scale errors may also be substantial. Errors in pattern scale are cumulative across the substrate and arise from support dimensional change, thermal expansion, and angular placement errors of the substrate with the patterning device. Although the motion control system impacts angular placement, pattern scale mismatch is largely driven by the characteristics of the support. Thermal expansion, expansion from humidity or solvent exposure, shrinkage from high temperature exposure, and stress relaxation (creep) during storage of the support all contribute to pattern scale errors. Further, local pattern mismatch arising from nonisotropic deformations may also occur, particularly since the conveyance process involves applying tension. A flexible support used in roll-to-roll manufacturing will typically stretch in the conveyance direction and narrow in width.
There are several approaches to address the registration problem for fabrication of electronics on flexible substrates, but at this point a leading methodology has yet to emerge. Attach/detach technology has been explored by French et al. wherein a flexible substrate is laminated to a rigid carrier and runs through a traditional photolithographic process (I. French et al., “Flexible Displays and Electronics Made in AM-LCD Facilities by the EPLaRTM Process” SID 07 Digest, pp. 1680-1683 (2007)). Unfortunately, these technologies ultimately produce a flexible electronic component only with the cost structure of current glass based processing. Active alignment systems to detect previously existing patterns and compensation schemes for deformation have also been suggested in U.S. Pat. No. 7,100,510 to Brost et al. With this approach, instead of attaining accurate pattern overlay by maintaining tight specs on support dimensional stability and strict environmental control, the motion control system performs multiple alignments per substrate to compensate for distortion. One problem with the proposed solution of Brost et al. is that, for fabrication of transparent electronic structures, the transparency of the materials makes it substantially more difficult to use image analysis algorithms to detect and compensate for distortion.
A different approach to reducing the number of masks has been to develop single-mask processes in which different features are controlled by other process parameters. One example of this approach can be seen from “Single-mask, three-dimensional microfabrication of high-aspect-ration structures in bulk silicon using reactive ion etching lag and sacrificial oxidation,” by Rao et al. (Appl. Phys. Lett. 85, 25, p 6281 (2004)). By using the lag in reactive ion etching, Rao et al. were able to achieve different surface profiles using only a single lithographic patterning step. Fast recovery diodes (FREDs) have also been made using a single-mask process, as disclosed by Bol et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 6,294,445. Neither Bol et al. nor Rao et al. anticipate using a substrate that could distort with processing conditions, and, as such, a single fixed mask was adequate for their processes. For similar structures made on flexible substrates, or other simpler structures such as wells useful for making color filters by inkjet printing, alternative masking technologies may be needed.
Another approach, which would potentially enable high speed processing with low capital investment, is to employ a self-aligning fabrication process. In a self-aligning process, a template for the most critical alignments in the desired structure is applied in one step to the substrate and from that point forward alignment of subsequent layers is automatic. Various methods have been described for fabricating self-aligned TFTs. Most of these methods allow self-alignment of one layer to another layer, but do not significantly remove the need for very sophisticated alignment steps between several layers. For example, the gate electrode in some a-Si TFT processes is used as a “mask” to protect the channel area from doping and laser annealing of the silicon on either side of the channel region. The concept of self-aligned fabrication can be understood from U.S. Pat. No. 5,391,507 by Kwasnick et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,338,988 by Andry et al., and US Patent Publication No. 2004/229,411 by Battersby.
One published technique offering the potential for a fully self aligned process that eliminates the need for complex registration is Self-aligned Imprint Lithography (SAIL), as illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 7,056,834 by Mei et al. In imprint lithography, a variable-thickness resist is prepared on the electronically active layers and a sequencing of chemical etch and materials deposition is matched to controlled erosion of the photoresist to produce TFT structures. There are difficulties with the SAIL process, however. First, a robust nanoimprint technology is needed for webs. Second, the SAIL process requires high accuracy etch depth control, which may not be consistent with a low cost process. Finally, a significant limitation of the SAIL process is that layers produced by the mask cannot be fully independent. As an example, it is particularly challenging to form openings under continuous layers with this approach, an essential element in a matrix backplane design.
There is a growing interest in depositing and patterning thin film semiconductors, dielectrics, and conductors on flexible substrates, particularly because, as mentioned above, these supports would be more mechanically robust, lighter weight, and potentially lead to more economical or practical manufacturing by allowing roll-to-roll processing. The present invention facilitates highly accurate patterning of materials coated on various supports, in a simple and advantageous way, and can solve one or more the aforesaid problems, even when using flexible or various other desired supports.